Stuck In The 70's(planned rewrite)
by lightangel16
Summary: the The G.I.W invade the ghost zone and start to capture every ghost until Danny shows up and manages to save Ember, and Kitty but they end up getting sent back to the 70's when they jump though a random portal. but danny is knocked unconscious and falls though and ends up landing on top of the vista cruiser is found by the basement gang. read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

First off I would just like to say that I had this idea in my head for a while now and I want to see how it would turn out so here it is also please don't give me any flames about it so enjoy- Lightangel16

 **Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show or Danny Phantom they both are owned by the people who made the shows also I gain nothing from writing this fanfic I'm just writing it for fun.**

Chapter 1: Time Escape

It was a normal day in Amity Park for Danny Fenton who had just got back home from a tiring day fighting ghosts. Danny walked into his living room and laid down on the couch and flipped on the TV to revile the news.

A blonde haired news caster was one TV in front of the G.I.W (Guys In White) Building talking.

"This is Chet Ubetcha reporting live on the scene where we hear that the government agency Known as the guys in white is planning to rip a hole into the dimension known as The Ghost Zone where the ghost reside and enslave them." The reporter said.

"Mom, Dad get up here hurry." Danny yelled.

Maddie and Jack up the stairs from their lab straight to the living room to see what the problem was.

"What is it my boy?" Jack said as he looked at his son

"The guys in white are going to rip a hole in the ghost zone and enslave the ghost." Danny said.

"Why are you worried son all your enemies will be out of your way sweetie." Maddie said to her son.

"Mom no one deserves to be enslaved ghost or human." Danny said.

"Your right my boy go warn the ghost while me and your mom go and stall the Guys In White." Jack said as he grabbed his wife and ran out the door.

Danny got up and ran to the basement lab and pressed the button to open the portal to the ghost zone.

"Going Ghost." Danny yelled as he transformed into Danny Phantom as he flew though the portal into the ghost zone.

~ Meanwhile in the G.I.W building~

"Agent O is the portal open?" Agent M asked.

"Yes sir." agent O said.

"Agent L led your team in and capture every last ghost." Agent M said.

"Yes sir." Agent L said as him and a hundred Agents walked through a swirling green vortex with white Boxes strapped to their backs.

~Meanwhile in the GZ~

A portal opened up in Clockwork's tower as a hundred-one guys in white members walked out of the portal to see a ghost in a purple cloak with its back to them.

Agent L stepped out of the portal to see the Ghost standing there.

"You do not belong here mortals so I kindly ask you to leave now." The ghost said.

"Sorry but we are ordered to capture every last ghost in the GZ and that includes you Clockwork." Agent L said.

"You dare challenge I Clockwork Master of all Time, you mortals are fools and you shall pay for your ignorance." Clockwork's Voice boomed though the building.

Clockwork raised his staff ready to attack when all of a sudden a large transparent square surrounded him.

"You think this can stop me?" clockwork said as he raised his staff and shot a beam but it just fizzed out when it hit the wall.

"You see geezer we made this specially for you it's made from the same stuff that the Sarcophagus Of Forever Sleep is so night, night old timer." Agent L said.

"Damn you All." Clockwork said before he drifted to sleep.

"Your two take the geezer back to the building and the rest of you go and capture every ghost in the GZ." Agent L said as he pointed at two agents.

The agents Scattered and did as they were told.

~ Back to Danny~

Danny flew though the Ghost Zone to see ghost running everywhere as they were chased by G.I.W members sucking them into White looking back pack vacuum cleaners.

"Back off Dipstick!" Ember yelled as she hit a cord on her guitar creating a fist punching back three G.I.W men.

Danny turned to see the rocker needed help as Three other G.I.W men where sneaking up behind her.

"Ember look out." Danny yelled as he flew to her firing a ghost ray at the three members sneaking up on her.

"I never thought I would say this but it's good to see you baby pop." Ember said as Danny flew down to her.

"We need to get out of here Ember." Danny said.

"Not without Kitty and the others." Ember said.

"Ok where are they?" Danny asked.

"This way." Ember said as she flew away with Danny.

As the two flew they saw Kitty, Johnny and shadow fighting ten G.I.W men.

Suddenly shadow was sucked up by a Cleaner.

"Kitty we need to get out of here." Johnny said as he and kitty jumped on his bike and started it.

"What about shadow." Kitty asked Johnny.

"He will be ok he is strong." Johnny said before he was knocked off his bike by a G.I.W member.

"You're not going anywhere ghost." The agent said as he started to suck up Johnny.

"Kitty Run!" Johnny yelled as he was sucked up.

Kitty jumped up and revved up the motorcycle and hit the gas and took off.

Danny and Ember flew in front of Kitty causing her to hit the brakes on the motorcycle making it come to a screeching halt.

"Ember thank goodness it you're ok." Kitty said.

"Kitty I'm sorry about Johnny." Danny said.

"Thanks." Kitty said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"We got to go get Desiree and Spectra." Ember said as she looked at kitty

"Too Late the G.I.W Agents already got them both plus YoungBlood, Skulker, and Techness." Kitty said.

"Great what do we do now?" Ember said angered.

"We go to Clockwork I'm sure he can help." Danny said.

"OK let's go." Ember said as she jumped on Johnny's bike with Kitty.

"To Clockwork's tower." Danny said as kitty Revved up the bike and took off with Ember holding on tight.

The three flew to the Ghost of Time's lair.

~ An hour later~

The three landed at the towers entrance.

Danny walked up to the doors and opened them and went in.

"Clockwork are you here?" Danny yelled as he walked around.

"Where are you geezer?" Ember yelled as she and Kitty walked up to Danny.

"Where could he be?" Kitty asked.

"With us." Agent L said as he walked out of the shadows and fourteen G.I.W men.

"What have you done with him?" Danny yelled.

"Nothing yet, now give up ghost child." Agent L said and he and the fourteen members stood in front of Danny.

"Girls get behind me and cover your ears." Danny said as he pushed to two behind him.

Suddenly Danny released his Ghostly wail causing all fifteen men to fly back into a wall.

Danny turned to see a time portal open.

"Ember, kitty Jump in that portal." Danny said.

"What we don't know where it goes." Ember yelled.

"Anywhere is better than here." Kitty said as she grabbed ember and jumped in.

Danny turned to jump in as Agent L got up and pointed his gun at Danny and fired it causing it to put a hole in the left side of his chest.

Danny turned to look back as he fall into the portal as he went unconscious.

Agent L looked over to notice a Thermos with a dent in it and went to grab it.

"There is no way I'm in Hell staying here to be a lab rat for you assholes." A voice came from the thermos before it exploded knocking Agent L back down.

Suddenly the smoke cleared to revile none other than Danny's evil future self Dan Phantom.

The Phantom looked at the open Portal and looked back at the G.I.W men and said "Fuck this shit im out of here." Before he jumped though the portal before it closed.

~Meanwhile in 1976, Point Place, Wisconsin Eric Foremen's basement ~

"Hey Foremen what do you want to do since Red and your mom are out for the next three weeks?" Hyde asked.

"I don't know?" Eric said.

We should throw a party Kalso said.

"You're so smart Kelso." Jackie said as she jumped on kelso and kissed him.

"Ya let's throw a party Eric." Donna said.

"Ya Eric I want to meet the ladies." Fez said.

"Alright let get that stu-." Eric was Cut off by a loud crash from upstairs in the drive way.

Everyone ran outside to see a boy lying knocked out on top of the Vista Cruiser.

"What happened to him?" Donna said as she looked at the raven haired boy.

"I don't know but he is all kinds of fucked up we should get him inside." Hyde said.

Kelso walked up and picked the boy up and took him to the basement as the other followed.

~Inside the basement~

Kelso laid him down on the couch as everyone looked at him.

"Oh man Red is going to kill me?" Eric said.

"Eric shut up that's not important he his bady hurt." Jackie said looking at the boy.

"Ember…Kitty.." Danny muttered in his sleep.

"who are they?" Fez said.

"I don't know first we got to find out who he is." Hyde said.

Please review and let me know what you think- light angel16


	2. Notice

Notice to readers

I have so many stories that I left unfinished and I know many of you have been wanting me to finish the story you like. Here is what I'm going to do I am going to make a list on my bio and put what story I will work to finish first and to last I am so sorry I have not finished any I have so many idea's racing though my mind. My dear readers I have a story in my head right now and I am going to post it tonight please check it out it will be called Ghost Cop : Danny Phantom


End file.
